


Impetus

by Thequalityrunaway, VirdisDrachen



Series: Strifehart Week 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Collab, Collaboration, Figure skater Cloud, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance, Seduction, Sensuality, Strifehart Week 2017, Strifehart-Relationship, figure skating, skater Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequalityrunaway/pseuds/Thequalityrunaway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen
Summary: Cloud is a figure skater, best of the best with precision and technique, but his skating is lifeless. His coach, irritated, tells him to go take a walk and find some emotion to put into his skating. Cloud storms off. And finds inspiration in a stranger’s skating.Strifehart Week 2017 Theme: Music or Sports





	Impetus

 

A gentle hush broke the silence of the rink. The sound came from blades that cut gracefully through the ice; sharp and precise as a sword. The young, blond skater they carried used the noise to snuff out anything and everything else from the ambient. The noise seemed to whisper: focus.

Skate. Jump. Spin. Skate. Spin. Repat.

Exercised precision and unrivalled elegance were the words that described the young Cloud Strife. Qualities he used to overcome even the most challenging of routines.He’d worked and practiced until he had them perfected, and here he was again, on the ice, showing the world that he was flawless …

Though his coach would beg to differ.

Barely out of breath, Cloud lazily glided across the ice to the side of the ice rink and scooped up the water bottle waiting for him. Languidly opening it he came to a stop in front of his coach. Who was frowning. As normal.

Sephiroth rubbed his forehead with one hand, looking classily irritated- something that had been increasingly common as of late, and Cloud softly scoffed; he already knew what was coming.

“Same _again_ , Cloud?”

Cloud frowned, glaring up at the irritatingly tall man, “What more do you want? I did it right, I was _perfect_ .” Every jump, land, spin, and all other moves in-between had been _flawless_ and to the letter, just as Sephiroth had instructed him.

Predictably, Sephiroth just looked more frustrated. He extended a hand and waved it above Cloud’s head like a creepy villain, “Yes. You did the moves perfectly, like a puppet on a string. Where’s the life? Where’s the passion?”

After taking a swig from the bottle Cloud scoffed pretty irritated at the same lecture he had been receiving time and time again, “I don’t get you. If I don’t do the moves correctly you get mad. If do them correctly you _still_ get mad.” Cloud huffed crossing folding arms over his chest a bit defiantly “What is it you _really_ want from me?”

Cloud knew Sephiroth was almost at the end of his rope with him, always being accused of being ‘moody’ and ‘stubborn’. Sephiroth would always express his frustration by telling him that he could see the potential Cloud had. How _talented_ he was. That he was flexible, agile, quick to learn and not a bad looking young man. But his lack of passion was something to be left desired.

Sephiroth exhaled sharply closing his eyes for a moment and Cloud was certain that his coach wanted to hang him by this point. And, honestly, Cloud didn’t care as he was feeling pretty annoyed with the man as well.

“What I want from you Cloud, is to put more _soul_ into it.” Sephiroth told him with a faint trace that he was restraining his frustration

“ **Stop** skating with your mind. Be passionate don’t just skate because somebody tells you to.You do like skating, yes?”

Cloud rolled his eyes at the question he has been asked countless times, annoyed and he promptly responded in a monotone voice, “Yes.”

“Well, it doesn’t seem like it.” Sephiroth responded sharply glowering down at him with his arms crossed over his chest. “In fact, I want you to do just that. Get out there and seek some inspiration, look for your passion and come back once you’re less of a mindless puppet.”

“What?!” Cloud asked sharply.

Sephiroth pointed to the changing rooms, looming over Cloud with a glare that could kill a man. “You heard me. Leave.”

Cloud’s legs felt a bit weak. “Wha- wait? You’re throwing me out?”

Sephiroth’s face softened a moment at Cloud’s distress, but a second later he decided it would be good for him. If there was some fear in him perhaps he’d take Sephiroth’s words seriously …

“Cloud … get out of here. Out of this rink. Out of this building, and don’t come back until you find some emotion. Anger, sadness, happiness, fear, anything- pick a god-damn source- and _channel_ it.” He opened the side of the rink and waited sternly for Cloud to move off the ice.

Cloud did so, meekly. Though his bewilderment returned to irritation fast. “Not interested.” he snatched up his bag and stomped off to the changing rooms, not caring if it damaged his skates or not. He was too pissed. How _dare_ Sephiroth tell him to get lost like that in the middle of a session.

 _I was just getting warmed up_ , he thought, angrily. He had all this pent up energy now, that could do nothing more than boil under his skin. He twisted his feet out of the skates, too mad to undo them properly, and dropped them twice before they were safely in his bag- fuck! He threw his costume and bottle in the bag and shoved his way past doors and people to the outside.

The overcast day matched his mood, angry huffs took the shape of little puffs of mist in the frigid air. Cloud walked with his hands inside his pockets and his shoulders were hunched and his eyes fixed onto the sidewalk.

 _I should have brought my damn scarf …_ He thought bitterly as he kicked a can that had the misfortune to be in his way.

 _I just don’t understand what is it that he wants. I do my exercise, I practice ‘til I drop, I memorize the moves and the routines!_ He kicked the can again the clattering sound loud in the empty street.

 _...If that’s not dedication then I don’t know_ **_what_ ** _is!_ The can landed a few feet away and Cloud decided he was not quite done taking out his anger on it. He grit his teeth with a growl, ran, and  used the momentum to kick it again with the very tip of his foot. Cloud frowned and huffed like a bull as he saw how high the can went; his pupils followed its trajectory until it landed on someone’s car and the alarm started going off.

 _Great._ The young man let out a yelp and made a run for it before anyone could spot him.

Yes, he was frustrated. Yes he was confused. But Cloud did enjoy skating and that’s exactly what he wanted to do…. Otherwise, he would have not put up with Sephiroth's constant... _nagging_ and he wouldn’t be so mad for basically being kicked out of the rink. His love for skating was the reason why he always made sure that he was perfect at it and he was even a little harsh on himself sometimes. Skating helped him focus his mind when it was full, so perhaps he should do just that.

_The lake should still be frozen…..maybe I could go there for a little…..I skate perfectly fine! I don’t need someone else telling me how to do something I like._

Cloud stormed through the concrete streets without caring if he bumped into people. These were the streets he often jogged to keep himself in shape, not now he wasn’t in the mood to do anything but be angry and stubborn; he headed for the lake, he’d show Sephiroth. He just kicked stones for now, determined to _not_ find whatever Sephiroth had told him to find. _I don’t need it. I don’t need him._

Stomping over slushy pavement snow near a wilder, open, undeveloped part of town, he thought he heard music. He glanced up, not particularly caring. It was radio music, background noise. But it wasn’t coming from any cars or obnoxious winter joggers who weren’t polite enough to use headphones, it was coming from down the slope of snow by a frozen lake.

 _Well that’s a shit party venue._ Cloud huffed, and would have walked right by to find a quieter part of the water, but he saw movement and heard the unmistakeable clap of skates hitting the ice.

It caught his attention like it had been a call of his name.

He stopped walking and listened again, hearing more of the same after a minute of observing the environment. He caught sight of a shadow through the trees, a dark mass on the lake and scrambled down the slope.

Cloud slipped and skidded down the slope until he was at the bottom, he moved towards the music, an eye on the person skating and he sized up the newcomer on one of his old skating haunts. The music came from a small portable radio sitting on top of a bag by the side of the lake. Cloud saw that first, then he cleared the trees and got his first real look at the person:

A young man; tall with a slightly broad upper body but narrow hips that were expressive. Brunette hair that smoothly danced in the wind as he glided across the ice. Only when he straightened up did Cloud notice the medium lenght of it. A focused expression sat on the young man’s refined, sharp features that somehow made him seem so serene. He had toned limbs, and moved with the grace of at least an amature skater. He was covered in little flakes of snow, warm trousers and a warm leather looking jacket with a fur collar around the neck that hung open and caught in the wind and wake of his solo dance.

To the music not entirely suited for ice skating, the young man moved. He danced, he, somehow, made his skating match the dancing … it _worked_.

Cloud watched, raising an eyebrow at first at how unprofessional the man’s movements were; he bowed extra low, his fingers clawed the ice instead of brushing it with grace. He moved twice as fast, making more work for himself as his over energy demanded greater distances, _and_ his control lessened. He jumped with more effort than he needed, like he was trying to take off- Cloud knew it would slow his stamina for the next move, and the next- but somehow … all those little imperfections made the routine seem … alive.

It was fast paced, it was wild, it was undefined-

Cloud realised the man was making it up as he went along, just doing what he felt like. It was … nothing like what Cloud was used to. No structure, no set pattern of techniques to show off to judges for points and applause, the man skated for himself. He was _different_ , to the extent of Cloud’s awed anticipation; what gesture next? When was the next jump coming? Was he going to spin, was that too much? Too little? He cut through the air, oh! Had he wobbled?

Cloud had held his breath in that fraction of a second when the man wobbled, then he breathed in relief when the brunette kept his footing. With undisturbed grace, the flow of movements continued causing Cloud’s lips to part; they turned up at the corners the slightest bit without him even noticing.

Enthralled Cloud watched how those hands flowed with the music as if _they_ were leading _it_ and not the other way around. The man’s face maintained the calmness that charged the air. In his mind, Cloud began to compare his own skating with the man’s; while the man wasn’t perfect Cloud found that he did not want -couldn’t- peel his eyes away. The man was not following the steps as they’re supposed to be done; he used too much energy for certain moves and he exaggerated others. But...the man looked like he was …. Just having fun. Like he was simply doing it all to enjoy it. Not attached to rules, or to live up to others’ expectations...

Cloud felt drawn, hypnotized. He literally felt when he was leaning forward as if his legs were about to unconsciously carry him towards the other skater. Nevermind that he was a complete stranger, Cloud felt the urge to get on the ice to not only skate with him but also watch him more closely. He would wait until the song was over, however. Cloud hated when he was interrupted so he figured the man would too. And also, Cloud didn’t want to interrupt such an … _intriguing_ routine.

It got better just moments later; also, Cloud didn’t have to worry about interrupting him, _or_ about upsetting him. The stranger took a few slow, backwards weaves, slowing down from a series of energetic jumps and spins- and as he did so the stranger caught sight of Cloud watching.

Cloud nervously swallowed, opening his mouth to apologise and leave, though he really didn’t want to go. But his nervousness was shut down before a single word could be spoken: The brunet skater _smirked_ when he saw that Cloud was watching him. Smirked in such a way that Cloud felt his cheeks turn red, it was so suggestive, and it was just a look!

The stranger said nothing, but offered a silent wave then turned it into a sudden, fast spin upon the ice and worked up enough momentum to skate in a clean semi circle close to where Cloud was standing.

At the nearest point, he raised a hand to his mouth and _blew a kiss- what?!_ Cloud gulped and felt his blush get worse, making the stranger chuckle. He didn’t stop though, he kept skating, turning, jumping, though it was a little different from before.

The grace and wild unexpectedness was ever present, but there was a smirk on his face, a bit more tilt and roll in his hips, he tossed his hair purposefully, moved his hands with some unseen-till now stage presence, his eyes were focused but occasionally they’d glance back to Cloud and hold his line of sight for several moments- as if making sure he still had his attention. Making sure that Cloud still had his eyes on him.

Cloud couldn’t look away. The new energy was electric, and hot. Cloud adjusted the hoodie collar several times; as one or two of those new moves enhanced with an alluring, subtle sex appeal left him inexplicably heated and longing to see more.

That heat left him speechless and manifested in the form of a blush. Cloud's eyes followed the fine curve of the man’s thighs, noting how nice it looked. But then his curious gaze shot up to the man’s ardent eyes, unblinkingly, when he made an abrupt stop. Then the skater turned his head looking at Cloud with that confident smirk. The brunette skater pointed towards Cloud sharply causing Cloud to flinch in surprise and his mouth fell open.

The smirk turned into a grin shortly before the young man began to move a little towards Cloud; stepping to the rhythm of the song in play then gave a fast spin. Cloud was sure that  he  saw little bits of ice shoot from  the  man's blades. It looked like glitter from a work of art eliciting a breathy sound of admiration from Cloud. After the spin, the man ran his fingers through his brown locks, the movement slow over his head, almost teasing. Cloud’s expression grew more interested with each little seductive display, that one incredibly sexy  gesture left  an impression on him- the fingers through the brown hair made Cloud long to do it himself- But then the man took it a step further when he _winked_  at Cloud.

 _Di-did he just--?_  Surprised, for lack of a better word, the  blonde’s mouth fell open, most of his blood rushing to his cheeks….Because he was not about to admit that it had also rushed to his….er… Well, he recovered quickly with an amused laugh at the smooth as fuck flirting skill this guy seemed to possess.

The brunette seemed to have noticed as he smirked further preparing his next and final moves. The man gave a few jumping spins in mid air, Cloud grabbed one side of his hair as he thought the man would fall on the last one. Except he didn't, instead he skated around to gain some momentum for one final spin on the ice.

Finally, the skater went towards Cloud skidding abruptly on purpose to spray some ice to onto Cloud's pants.

The blonde gasped obviously not expecting that and looked down at the white spots on his clothes. When Cloud looked up again he was met with a pair of silvery blue eyes looking down into his own pair of blues. Cloud gulped the blush still going strong whilst the man casually leaned an arm against the tree and spoke.

“Hello there, _gorgeous_. Did you enjoy the show?” a cool and collected smile spread on the man's scared face.

Cloud couldn’t find his voice. His thoughts were in a constant circle of stunned awe and nervous embarrassment, and a little bit of arousal, as the man leaned in close and made the cold day feel hotter than normal.

After a moment or two with nothing being said, the man chuckled and pushed away, skating over to the portable radio still jingling in the background and switching it off.

The click woke Cloud up a bit. He couldn’t have this person just _leave_ without trying to figure out how on earth he moved the way he did, even though he wasn’t a professional he’d never seen anyone’s skating that had made him react so strongly.

He stumbled after him, onto the ice, “You- you’re a skater?”

The man turned back to him, radio still in his hands, “On and off, yeah.” He put the device back down, giving Cloud some relief that he’d be hanging about for at least this conversation. The man looked him up and down, eyebrows climbing with interest, “You skate too. You have the gear. Looks expensive,” he commented.

Cloud shrugged one shoulder, “I’m training. Wait,” he held a hand up when the stranger reached to pick up his device again, “Can I skate with you?”

The brunet looked up, a bit wide eyed and confused. Cloud was nervous, but somehow pleased to have made him react with shock and not his ever present controlled-charisma.

A moment later he looked pleased too when Cloud fished his skates out of his bag, showing that he was ready to go. “Yeah, sure.” He turned the radio back on, replacing it on the top of his back and turning the volume up again, the daily tunes and adverts blasting over the ice in low quality- but for some reason Cloud was excited about this, the rustic and improvised setting felt so different to the controlled arena he skated laps around.

He hurried into his skates and watched for a moment as the brunet skated in lazy laps himself to keep warm, stretching his arms above his head now and then and, whenever he caught Cloud watching, throwing a new move into the mix. Most of them made Cloud blush or groan. _This guy … really seems to like the attention, or showing off,_ he tried to grumble, but even his internal monotone voice sounded approving.

Cloud got to his feet and skated out to join him, they moved in circles, Cloud watching to see how they synchronised on the ice, trying to line up his movements to flow precisely with this strangers- it wasn’t easy with how often the stranger liked pulling the random trick.

Cloud managed to ask the second time the stranger ran a hand through that soft, shiny looking mane of hair; “What’s your name?”

The man stopped, letting Cloud almost collide into his chest, and stabilized him with his hands on shoulders. He leaned in towards Cloud’s ear, “Impress me and I’ll tell you.”

Cloud huffed a bit indignant, the air coming out of his mouth blew some of his bangs. He was not one to back down from a challenge….and he _really_ wanted to know this guy’s name.

“Pfft. If that’s the case then ‘course you’ll tell me.” Cloud pushed back sounding very confident with a smirk and everything. “Get ready ‘cause I’m a _professional,”_ all that was missing in that sentence was the ‘humph’ at the end.

The man kept the smooth smile as he rose his hands in a placating gesture, skating back while saying: “Alright. Show me what you got hotshot.”

“It’s _Cloud._ ” Okay, _now_ Cloud let out that ‘humph’ he was missing, turning around in a half circle with his skates; completely oblivious to the fact that the silvery eyes had checked him out from head to toe.

“Okay. _Cloud_.” the man mumbled.

 _I’ll show him. I’ll be learning his name in no time!_ determined by what he was promised, Cloud began to show-off his own stuff. He used his best of routines with all the moves done in utmost perfection.

When Cloud landed the first spin his spectator clapped, he heard it distantly through his focus and was encouraged to perform even harder to ensure that this stranger would be truly impressed. Cloud had exceptional skill, Sephiroth had said many times that he had talent and promise so it was nothing boastful, just fact. And yet, he was so focused on perfection he didn’t realise how amusing it was to see his elegant spins and precise jumps timed with the random hip hop music that was playing on the radio.

While he performed the stranger clapped and, at one point, whistled. But, just like the music, Cloud heard nothing as he was too focused on showing the stranger that he knew his stuff.

There was nothing but his skating. Wrapping himself in focus, secluding himself into the embodiment of perfection. Eyes became blind, ears went deaf, mouth was silenced and heart was overpowered by a doctrine hammered into his head.

When Cloud finished his routine he skated towards the other skater whom had his arms over his chest looking at Cloud with a half smile. The man turned off the radio and moved towards Cloud.

“So, how was that?” Cloud said confidently placing his hands on his hips once he stopped close enough to the man. The man pulled puckered his lips taking his time to answer and Cloud crossed his arms as well. Though on the inside he was dying to know the man’s opinion; surprised that he was so keen on what somebody else thought of his skating.

“Not bad,” the man finally said with a shrug of the shoulders, the words crashing into Cloud like a bucket of cold water had been dumped onto him.

Unlike how it happened with his coach, Cloud didn’t get angry. Instead, he was very disappointed, he had hoped that his skills would have left a better impression.

“‘Not bad?’ I nailed all of my moves and the routine was on point.”

The man hummed eyeing him up and down “Well, I’m not exactly an expert but …” The man pressed his lips together in a restrained smile, “If your first impulse is to use a routine like that to **_hip hop_ ** … Then I’m honestly at a loss for words.”

“What? **_Hi-hip hop_ **?!” to say that Cloud blushed, would be putting it lightly. No matter how great his skill was or how impressive his moves were, Cloud, indignantly, accepted that he must have looked like a fool. The skater seemed to agree as he laughed at Cloud’s expense. Cloud scoffed putting his hands on his hips not sure if he should be offended by this ‘no expert’ commenting on his performance. The nerve!

“W-well maybe an amateur wouldn’t understand, the music doesn’t matter; it’s the moves and the focus.” he crossed his arms earning another chuckle from the man. Cloud frowned at him having to _pretend_ that he wasn’t as red as a tomato by challenging “So what _exactly_ is it you _think_ I _should_ do, eh?”

The man hummed skating in a circle around Cloud with his arms crossed. Cloud turned in place as he tried to follow the man with his gaze -still frowning-, and though he still had his ‘feathers a bit ruffled’ he was curious to know what the other skater had to say.

“Perhaps …” the man began “You should _listen_ to the music this time … Skate the way you want to.”

Cloud’s face crinkled with confusion while his eyes still followed the other’s circling around him. “Pardon?”

“Yea.You know, like,” he stopped in front of Cloud smiling “Put in moves that you like. Don’t be so strict with yourself. Just … think about how the things around you make you feel. Or don’t even _think_ just _feel_ . You can try to transmit that to _them_ by interpreting things with your body. Or at least that’s what I do.” he shrugged a shoulder but still smiling at Cloud.

“Bu-but I need to focus! I’ll mess up if I don’t! I-I ca-can’t just---” the man got closer to him; calm expression on his face and putting their foreheads just a mere inch away from each other. It was then that Cloud really appreciated their difference in height.

“You are not in the ring right now are you? No pressure. No competition. Just try it out … You may be surprised.” the man’s voice was soft but deep for some reason causing a small shudder up Cloud’s spine. Cloud felt his cheeks go hot and all he could do was blink.

“Try it,” the man repeated as he uncrossed his arms and went towards the radio to turn it on again. “I’m sure your skating could be _much_ better.” As the beat of a song poured out of the speakers the man skated by Cloud, grabbing the blonde’s wrist as he passed and pulled Cloud to the middle of the frozen lake. The song had a very catchy beat, an electronic tune with a mix of pop, the type that would instantly want to make someone dance. The rhythm smooth, sensual in it’s own way.

“What are you--??” his question was cut off by his own gasp when he felt the other warm body very close to his back.

“You said you wanted to skate so that’s _exactly_ what we are going to do.” Cloud felt the other’s hand gently hold back his hair in such a soft movement that it was bit too intimate for two strangers. The deep voice rumbled through Cloud’s ear then crawled down his spine, causing goosebumps on his flesh soon after. Anyone would have questioned the situation and probably backed off, but Cloud was getting wrapped up in the peculiar mood. The heat rising within him had Cloud about to sweat and releasing a shuddery breath.

“If you need to focus so hard,” the man’s hand left his hair to slowly slither down his arm until it took hold of the pale hand. “To empty your mind that much …” the same was done with Cloud’s other arm having an enchanting effect in his heart; beats of excitement paved the way for soundless short breaths of anticipation. “In order to skate that well … then you clearly are not allowing yourself the chance to enjoy it … Close your eyes.” Cloud was _sure_ that he felt the tip of a nose close to his ear; a ghost of a touch. So unbearably sensual that he had no choice but to cave in to the other’s command. “Relax. Feel the music … let it lead you. Do whatever you feel is right. I’ll follow ...”

Cloud tried to do his best to focus on the music, letting the lyrics dance in his head, paying attention to every individual beat until he picked the one that resonated the most in his chest.

Then he began to skate.

Nothing extravagant, just a lazy glide over the ice with his arms extended to the sides at an angle, hands entwined with the skater’s. Cloud wasn’t sure what he was doing. Blue eyes were kept open mid way, his breath was soft, losing himself into the song. He wasn’t sure if it was the irony behind the music’s lyrics or if this man was trying to enchant him with his undisciplined way of skating.

The pair did a few laps then Cloud felt and let himself be lead by the man towards the middle of the lake again

“See? That wasn’t so hard now was it?” the man susurrated again into Cloud’s ear. Cloud swallowed then opened his mouth but was shushed and a finger was put on his lips “Don’t. Listen.” the man’s hands began to move again. Cloud’s half lidded eyes tried to follow them as they slid down so enticingly slow, coming to a gentle stop on Cloud’s lithe hips; low enough to have part of the man’s fingers on the beginning of his thighs. “Feel. Then act.”

Boundaries were taken down, both young men closer now. All Cloud could focus on was on that encapturing touch, he cared to wonder just how was it that this whole scenario had his heart want to leap out. Nevermind that he was not questioning such intimate activity with a guy he still didn’t know the name of yet.

Cloud shivered when the man behind him started to hum along to the words, right by his ear. The hypnotic song and the the tones of his voice softly urged Cloud to move, so, obeying, he moved his hands down over his chest to rest over the stranger’s. As if encouraged those hands squeezed his hips. Thrills ran through Cloud like shivers as those thumbs moved slowly over his hip bones, touching him so light Cloud had to stare to check that it wasn’t his imagination.

A chuckle was his reward.

The stranger pressed his nose into Cloud’s hair and hummed a little louder, he pulled Cloud’s hips back, firmer on one side, beginning a slow reverse turn. His ankle nudged Cloud’s to hint at how to move, and they both easily completed a spin.

Continuing their backwards skating, Cloud rolled his head to one side, and he linked his fingers through one of the hands on his hips to raise them up to align with their shoulders. He felt the smirk against his ear as he leaned. He worried for a moment if he had done something wrong, but his skate partner just kept smiling, and … Cloud took that as a positive sign.

Cloud took their turn into a long arch, biting his lip at the feeling of their bodies pressed together. He sped up a bit to press himself back against him more firmly, smirking when the low, constant hum was interrupted at his action. He rocked his head back and rested it on his partner’s shoulder, grinning up at the smirk that greeted him.

The stranger’s arm creeped up Cloud’s stomach and rested over his chest, Cloud’s breathing hitched when he felt the soft tug of his hoodie zipper as the stranger drew it down and ran a single fingertip down the newly exposed material of his shirt.

Cloud shivered the sensation electric across his skin. Feeling something other than cool isolation on the ice for the first time in too long.

He squeezed the stranger’s hand in warning then he spun out from the embrace, turning out to follow the skater as he moved backwards with their hands tightly joined. Cloud didn’t want to let go. The stranger pulled his arm and gradually drew them closer, resulting in a dancer’s spin. He build up to the turn, giving Cloud a chance to react with a tell-tale swing of the hand they held. Cloud turned, arching his back and pointing his skate, kicking up a little icicles as he finished in the stranger’s arms.

Cloud sighed out a little huff, not used to being led about the ice- but squeaked at an unexpected touch. Sly hands crawled down the sides of Cloud’s body stopping to rub the fabric clad thighs. The tip of the stranger’s fingers curled into his thighs so dangerously close to his butt cheeks.

He gasped taken a little by surprise at the man’s audacity, his bold actions- but damn if they weren’t the most sensual things Cloud had ever felt. This man became the very definition of sensuality. With that alluring touch, those persuasive eyes and such an inviting charisma; this unfamiliar man had Cloud heated from head to toe; gazing at him as if he, Cloud, was the object of this person’s desire. How could Cloud pull away from such a spell? Simple. He just couldn’t. He didn’t want to.

So Cloud wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders, running his hands between the man’s shoulder blades. In mimicry to the other’s sensual touch, Cloud drew his face close to the other the tip of their noses making the slightest of touch. He was sure that this action was what encouraged the man to slide his hands under his jacket; fingertips caressing his skin so lightly they caused a pleasant tickle causing Cloud’s hands to land on the man’s lower back. Just a hair away from _dangerously_ low.

The man smirked seeming very pleased, “I’ll say Cloud, I’m impressed, you’re amazing when you focus. But ...” the man grabbed Cloud’s upper left arm with his opposite hand, pulling Cloud down into a dancer’s dip. Cloud’s chest began to heave with the sudden movement and the heated excitement; the man’s eyes were so beautiful. “But I think I like you more when acting on impulse,” the man told him as the man’s hand was placed at the curve at the end of Cloud’s butt cheek; then caressed it’s way down slowly until it reached Cloud’s knee.

It made Cloud shiver, he felt like he was on fire …

He reached up and wrapped his hands around the stranger’s neck, playing with his hair and moving one hand to roll down his shoulder to his waist. They straightened up, Cloud appreciating the strength in the man’s arms, and gradually they let their speed slow to a halt. Until it was just them in the middle of the lake with scratchy music coming from a battered radio, in a place where no one else could see them. The perfect place for a kiss ...

Cloud gripped the man’s coat, “Your name?” he asked again in a whisper, desperate to know. If he was refused again he’d skate to any song, with any passion, any order and condition, he was filled with this burning need to have this man’s name.

The man smiled down at him and picked up Cloud’s hand, prying it from his coat to bring it to his lips, the following kiss gentle and warm, “Leon.”

“Leon ...” Cloud murmured eyes half lidded as he watched those lips touch his hands, the syllables of his name causing the same sensations of fire and ice in him like their dance had done. Those soft lips parted from his hand, but slowly as if they shared a desire to have this feeling last. Leon gave him a smile and their hands linked, resting between them as a fragile link- Cloud beginning to fear the moment this wondrous moment would be broken, when reality returned.

Those bad thoughts sparked a sort of desperation within him, making it hard to breathe.

Not caring if he sounded desperate, he gripped the man’s sleeves and hurriedly asked before the spell could wear off: “Can I skate with you again?”

He couldn’t let this … this inspirational feeling, this miraculous man that woke up a feeling in him he hadn’t felt for years, just walk out of his life.

It made him blush, but he recalled the feelings watching him, skating with him, learning from him and he knew he’d found his muse … _I understand what Sephiroth meant now, what I wasn’t getting … how to bring life onto the ice_ \- if every time he skated he had Leon with him then he’d never be icy perfect again, he’d be interactive, he’d be _alive_.

Leon tilted his head and gave a small nod, looking curious but pleased at the question. “Yes, of course. We’ll skate again,” Leon cradled Cloud’s chin, tilting it up in a very subtle movement, "Maybe next time I'll throw in another _better_ reward." Leon winked and Cloud couldn't help but blush.

Cloud experienced a surge of bravery and casually, though his cheeks continued to burn, suggested; "Like ... coffee sometime?"

Leon grinned, " _Impulsive_ ," he approved, teasingly, and Cloud laughed.

They linked hands and skated to the edge, quietly exchanging numbers and when they’d next be here to skate alone. Cloud was reluctant to leave the lake, it was like their private little world, he wasn’t ready to leave.

But Leon was already unlacing his skates and putting away the little radio, ready to return to life. Cloud copied, the smirk he earned from sitting too close to Leon was worth the heartbeats he skipped.

When they had packed up their skates and went their separate ways, Cloud already missed him. He looked down the street and still saw that figure, but missed him all the same, the distance felt icy … it felt like longing, or a dream when morning arrived. He looked at the date in his phone and held it tightly. _We’ll skate again …_ Oh boy, he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> For Strifehart Week 2017  
> Day 3: Theme: Music and/or Sports
> 
> Please go check all of the other works here on AO3 and Tumblr!


End file.
